


One Step Ahead

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cold, Coughing, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Smart but worried Michael, sick jeremy, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: Jeremy thinks he can fake being well enough to go to an amusement park. Michael knows him too well.





	One Step Ahead

“Alright, I’m ready,” Jeremy emerged from Michael’s stairs into the living room. He’d slept over because the two were planning on spending the day at an amusement park and would have to leave early in the morning. When he heard no response, Jeremy cleared his scratchy throat and looked around. “Michael?”

“I’m in here,” Michael called from the kitchen. “What do you need? I can get it for you.”

“Oh nothing. Don’t we have to leave now if we wanna get there when it opens?”

Michael turned around with a confused expression. “What are you talking about? We’re not going.”

Jeremy looked just about as stunned as could be. “What do you mean?”

“You’re sick, remember?” Michael frowned. Jeremy’s hair was ruffled and his face was too pale for comfort, except for the red on his nose and cheeks. He’d clearly thrown on his clothes hastily, as they didn’t match, the shoes were untied, and the jeans weren’t even buttoned.

Jeremy tried to give a convincing smile. “I’m feeling a lot better than last night.”

Michael’s frown deepened as he thought back to the previous day. Jeremy seemed so tired and kept on coughing, sneezing, and clearing his throat, and when Michael commented on it, he tried to downplay it. This happened all day until Michael finally forced his ass into bed and told him not to worry about trying to go today, but he guessed that message didn’t get through.

“I’ve known you since kindergarten. Don’t you think by now I can tell when you’re sick?”

Jeremy leaned against the counter, hoping it would be perceived as being chill instead of using it as a support. “I’d imagine, but – _‘kscht! ‘hschh! ‘tschsh!” _The fit had caught him off guard, and now he was definitely relying on the counter to keep him upright. The sudden movement caused him to go into a coughing fit that was as painful as it sounded.

“You sound terrible,” Michael cupped his hand around Jeremy’s cheek and felt his hand warm up. “And you feel a lot warmer than last night. Just go back up to bed, I’m making tea for you as we speak.”

That would explain the kettle already piping on the stove. “But you were looking forward to this,” Jeremy said, sniffling wetly. “And you already bought the tickets.”

“Like I said, don’t worry about it. You’re staying in bed today,” Michael wrapped an arm around Jeremy and helped him back up to his room. “Change back into pajamas. It’s not a big deal, really.”

Jeremy sighed hoarsely in defeat. He figured this would happen, but he couldn’t blame himself for at least trying to push through. The tickets hadn’t been cheap and Michael insisted he pay for them since Jeremy had been paying for a lot of their outings recently.

Once he was back in sweatpants and a thick hoodie, of which both did nothing to keep him warm, Jeremy crawled back into the same spot he was in earlier. Not too long later Michael was coming back in the room with a mug in hand. “I put honey in it. Hopefully it helps.” He took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Thanks,” Jeremy cautiously took a sip and smiled. The tea did wonders for his aching throat. “So what’re gonna do with the tickets?”

“You worry too much. Jake and Rich are coming by soon to get them. I was surprised they weren’t drunk when I called last night, so I guess we lucked out.”

Jeremy nearly spit out his tea. “You called _last night?”_

“You were running a fever. There was no way you would’ve been all the way better by this morning. I’m surprised you even got dressed and packed the way you did.”

“I do feel really dizzy,” Jeremy admitted. “And achy.”

“Aw, you want some Advil or something? I’m sure we have some downstairs.”

“Sure, but you don’t have to do that right now, you’ve already come up and down twice.”

“Damn, I’m not _that_ out of shape. I’ll be right back.” Michael teased and left once again. He was back a minute later with a glass of water and two pills in hand.

“Thanks.” Jeremy swallowed the pills and nearly finished the entire glass in one gulp. He didn’t realize he was so thirsty. Jeremy set the glass down and rubbed at his eyes.

“You tired? I don’t think you got much sleep last night, you kept coughing so much.”

Jeremy’s face creased with guilt. “Shit, sorry I kept you up.”

“It’s not a problem at all. Why don’t you try to get some rest now then?”

Jeremy considered it. “Sounds good. My head hurts too much for video games anyway.” He set the now much lighter mug on his bedside table and laid back down.

“Just go to sleep, don’t worry about today.” Michael hummed as he ran his fingers through Jeremy’s hair.


End file.
